


Quelque part

by xNJx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: Quelque part dans ce monde, des hommes et des femmes tentent de vivre leurs vies. Mais, bientôt, ils vont se rendre compte que c'est ce "quelque part", leur point commun donc, qui va leur mener la vie dure. En effet, leur  quelque part  s'apprête à être violemment bouleversé. Mais ça, ils ne le savent pas encore.





	1. Chapter 1

Quelque part...: 1)Parce que, malgré tout, il fait froid. 

...

Quelque part dans ces rues verglacées et froides, un homme boit un café en cherchant l'inspiration nécessaire pour rendre son roman avant dix heures demain. 

Une femme se regarde dans le miroir et se demande si elle n'a pas grossi, encore. Son amant de dernière date est nonchalamment allongé, un bras pendant dans le vide, en ne se doutant pas qu'elle essaye de faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le garder. Pour elle, il s'agit de bien plus que cela. 

Un étudiant épluche les petites annonces avec l'espoir de trouver un travail, et, peut être, un logement plus confortable. 

Un homme grimace en regardant une voiture brûlée, même s'il s'agit d'une image récurrente, bien que triste et figée, dans son quartier. Ces mêmes flammes qui, un jour de printemps, ont déformées son visage de jeune homme insouciant. 

Une femme fume une cigarette à la fenêtre de son balcon et observe les lumières de la ville figée par le froid. 

Une fille ramasse ses lunettes brisée en mille morceaux parce qu'elle n'avait pas la thune qu'ils demandaient. 

Un scientifique se frotte les yeux. Ca fait combien d'heures, déjà, qu'il est debout ? Il ignore que sa femme couche avec quelqu'un d'autre, pendant ce temps là. Ou alors il le sait. Mais, après tout, il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. 

Une femme subit les moqueries d'hommes bruyants et grotesques, parce qu'elle est une femme flic. On pensait le monde évolué. Elle le sait régressé.

Un homme combat une insomnie en soulevant des altères, et, au fond de lui, ce sont les images de son meilleur ami parti en Irak pour servir son pays. Faites plus idiot. 

Un père crie sur son fils qui n'avait pas à faire le mur pour aller à cette fête idiote, juste pour se sentir important aux yeux de ses stupides « amis ». 

Ce qu'ils ont en commun ? 

C'est le « quelque part ». Il est identique. Ils vivent tous dans ce quelque part, ce monde, donc. Un « quelque part » qui s'apprête à être violemment bouleversé. Mais ça, ils ne le savent pas encore. Ils sont tous trop préoccupés par leurs vies, leurs soucis. 

…

« Je t'ordonne d'aller te coucher ! » fait Janet en s'approchant de Tony pour débarrasser sa tasse de café. 

Ce dernier grogne. « J'ai absolument rien écrit, je dois rester. »

« Il est trois heures du mat' mon choux. Va te reposer et reviens demain. »

Tony se frotte le visage avec ses mains et lui sourit en coin. La brune lève les yeux au ciel et désigne la porte de sortie. Il ne sait pas ce qui le prend en ce moment. L'inspiration semble l'avoir quitté. Et pourtant. Il aime ce qu'il fait, son métier, sa vie même. Peut être est-ce ce froid qui lui glace le cerveau ? Il se lève et s'habille chaudement avant de braver le froid plus qu'hivernal. Un tapis de verglas épais et rude l'oblige à faire attention à chaque pas. Il ne s'agirait pas de se casser une jambe et de devoir subir l'hôpital, ce n'est pas le moment. Surtout pas avec le travail qu'il a. 

Tony avance prudemment, puis, sans notifier ce passage très glissant sur lequel il vient tout juste de poser le pied, s'effondre de tout son long sur le trottoir. Les rues sont vides, et personnes ne l'entend jurer. Lorsqu'il se relève, en manquant à nouveau de s'étaler comme une crêpe sur le bitume, il grogne et grimace. Merde, il a mal au genou maintenant. 

C'est finalement une heure plus tard qu'il parviendra à rejoindre son appartement. 

…

Loki déteste cette ville. Elle est bondée, comme sa fac. On a l'impression en l'observant de plus près que les habitants disposent de tout ce dont ils ont besoin. Et pourtant, c'est tout le contraire. Voilà déjà presque quatre heures que Loki épluche les petites annonces dans l'espoir de trouver un petit job après les cours mais aussi un appartement plus grand, et, si possible, isolé(supplément chauffage s'il vous plaît). 

Le brun se prend la tête dans les mains et ferme l'écran de son ordinateur. Ce n'est pas pour ce soir, donc. Dommage. Pour une fois il pensait vraiment trouver quelque chose. Mais bon. Loki se mit à fixer son lit et puis se dit que, de toute façon, il ne parviendrait pas à dormir. Il se résout donc à enfiler un manteau, qui, certes n'est pas chaud, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir. Parfois il a même l'impression qu'on ne peut rien avoir. 

L'ascenseur en panne depuis qu'il a emménagé, Loki est donc habitué à emprunter les escaliers. Il paraît que c'est bon pour la santé. Enfin, il paraît. Souvent, des toxicos traînent et laissent des mégos pratiquement terminés et ardents dans les escaliers, et on des sans domiciles fixes y passent parfois des nuits. Ce soir, c'est Nicholas qui y pionce. Loki l'enjambe pour ne pas le réveiller. Il est bavard, mais surtout braillard, le brun ne veut donc aucuns soucis en risquant de réveiller le clodo. 

Lorsqu'une de ses Converses noires usées effleure le sol, aucune symphonie ne s'opère entre le fameux sol et la fameuse chaussure. Loki glisse brutalement et sa tête tape le trottoir. 

Ah. Oui. Voilà donc autre chose. Quand on a pas la télé on peut pas regarder la météo. (Bon, ok. Il possède un ordi, mais ses préoccupations étaient dirigées bien ailleurs que par la météo locale). 

Ce qui est rassurant(ou pas) c'est que le froid du verglas qui tapisse le trottoir est peut être moins froid que l'intérieur de son appartement. 

…

Natasha aimerait savoir comment le retenir. Elle aimerait posséder un miroir qui parle, aussi. Vous savez, comme le fameux « miroir, dis moi qui est la plus belle ? ». Elle sait qu'il ne s'agit certainement pas d'elle. Et pourtant, elle a toujours l'espoir que le miroir lui renvoie cette image pour que Clint reste avec elle.

D'accord, donc résumons. Ils se voient deux fois par semaine. Ils se retrouvent dans un bar. Fument. Discutent. Boivent. Baisent(chez elle la plupart du temps. Nat ignore où Clint vit). Et il s'en va. La rousse a parfois l'impression un peu folle qu'il va rester et lui dire que, maintenant, ils peuvent envisager bien plus que du sexe après minuit deux fois par semaine. 

Natasha est folle, elle le sait. 

Quand elle sort de la salle de bain, elle se dit qu'elle devrait sentir les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Mais rien. Elle se sent sèche et épuisée de cette situation. Clint n'est plus là. Clint est un con. 

Non. Natasha est une conne. 

Alors elle retourne dans la salle de bain, ouvre la fenêtre en grand et fume la cigarette que Clint a laissé sur l'oreiller. 

C'est la dernière cigarette. 

Mais c'est aussi la dernière fois. 

…

Wade connaît ces images récurrentes de feu de voitures, feu de joie, qu'on pourrait même les appeler. C'est censé être dramatique, ou bien même dramatiquement dramatique, cherchez pas, mais pour lui, c'est avant tout ironique. Son visage déformé par des croûtes ébène et sang en est le meilleur témoignage. 

Il est un inconscient, il le sait. Alors, peut être qu'il remercie ce froid polaire et la glace qui asphyxie les trottoirs parce que ce soir, personne n'est rassemblé autour d'un véhicule aléatoire, quelconque, et personne ne subira le dramatiquement dramatique épisode du feu. On dit que c'est ainsi que les jeunes de banlieues comblent les vides laissés par des familles absentes, une société qui les a abandonnés et une vie qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. 

Wade ricane et pisse à la vie. Il sait qu'il a payé sa part. 

Pour lui, le froid est un cadeau. Le premier depuis un long moment. 

…

Il y a plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles Bruce est ici, encore debout, toujours debout, à une heure si tardive. Tout d'abord, le froid. Impossible de repartir chez lui avec ces routes verglacées, et n'envisageons même pas le retour à pieds parce qu'il habite à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, et, d'après ce qu'il a pu entendre à la radio, les chutes et accidents sont nombreux cette nuit. 

Ensuite, sa femme. C'est compliqué, et peut être même bête, mais elle couche avec quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment même. Il le sait. Bruce le sait. Cela fait un moment déjà. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir, et, en fait, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Betty ne serait pas en train de se taper son collègue si Bruce ne restait pas ici toute la journée, et parfois même, la nuit. 

Au final, il y a aussi le fait qu'il ne peut pas lâcher la science et son job. C'est toute sa vie. Il s'agit, en fait, de la seule chose qui ne lui a jamais fait de mal. Famille, femme, alcool, tout, en fait. Sauf la science. Il n'y a que cela. 

Bruce aime aussi l'espace dans lequel il travaille. Il a l'impression d'être dans une dimension séparée de celle dans laquelle nous vivons. Les hommes meurent de froid et meurent tout court. Et lui, il touche des parcelles du monde du bout des doigts en jouant au scientifique. Il est aussi protégé du froid régnant et sévissant sur New York. 

Malgré tout, Bruce téléphone à Betty. Son portable sonne, sonne encore, sonne toujours, et la messagerie l'invite à laisser un message après le bip sonore. 

Peu importe. Cela lui donne une raison de plus de rester. 

…

Dans la pénombre de la salle de sport, on entend juste une respiration essoufflée, éreintée par l'effort de son propriétaire. Ce dernier est allongé sur un banc de musculation et soulève des altères à pleines mains sans difficultés, ou, du moins, sans difficultés apparentes. L'obscurité partielle de la pièce lui permet de se concentrer, mais elle ne nous permet pas, à nous, de nous rendre compte qu'il pleure. Si l'on tend assez l'oreille, on peut discuter des petits gémissements plaintifs. 

Ce matin, Bucky est parti. Il l'a laissé. Il...Il lui avait pourtant promis de rester, de ne pas le laisser pour l'Irak. Et pourtant, et pourtant. Le sens du devoir était trop tentant. Steve se maudit. Il aurait aimé lui dire que, après toutes ces années, il s'agit de bien plus que d'amitié et qu'il a envie d'être là, avec lui, pour toujours. 

Steve serre les dents en imaginant le corps -cadavre- de son ami, criblé de balles, gémissant et suppliant qu'on l'aide. 

Mais non. Le froid semble avoir contaminé le cœur de Bucky;la peine celui de Steve. 

…

Maria patrouille dans les rues glissantes et humides de la ville. Elle aime être seule, sentir le doux et léger parfum de la solitude. Certains diront que c'est assez triste. Elle dirait qu'il n'y a rien de triste. Juste du soulagement. Et puis, ces deux coéquipiers sont de grotesques personnages. Sam et Scott. Sexistes et macho. 

Maria observe tout autour d'elle et trouve le paysage figé assez chouette, en fait. Le déplacement est compliqué, parce qu'elle manque de glisser à chaque pas, mais la vue est superbe. La glace court partout sur les trottoirs, les routes, les panneaux, les lumières, même. Et finalement, la policière trouve ce pour quoi on l'a sonné. 

Une jeune fille ramasse ses débris de lunettes au sol. Son visage est rougit par le froid et les pleurs poussés un peu plus tôt tandis qu'elle était prise par l'assaut de deux hommes lui demandant de l'argent. Maria l'aide à se relever et lui prend les bouts de verre des mains. Elle fronce les sourcils en remarquant qu'elles sont coupées et lui demande de bien vouloir la suivre. 

Mais Darcy trébuche, glisse sur le trottoir, se cogne la tête, saigne du nez et pleure à nouveau. La vie de sans domicile fixe à New York est impitoyable. 

Comme ce froid. 

… 

A suivre. 

…


	2. Chapter 2

2)Vous reprendrez bien un peu de glace ?

...

Rien que de regarder la météo, et Jane se sentait déjà frigorifiée dans son pull à grosse maille saumon. Ce froid, toujours ce froid, encore ce froid. Décidément, il lui tardait de voir le soleil pointer le bout de son nez. Et puis, par ce froid, hors de question de se rendre à ses cours. Tant pis, ses étudiants devront se passer d'elle et de son savoir en biologie. Pourtant, pendant un instant, rien qu'un instant, Jane avait imaginé se rendre à l'Université. Mais la route était gelée, verglacée, emprisonnée et la neige tombait rageusement, fouettant les vitres de son salon chauffé à bloc pour l'en dissuader. Non. C'était bien trop dangereux. Quelle idée d'habiter dans les bois, sérieusement. Quoi que, la météo de la ville ne semblait pas plus clémente. 

La professeure soupira et prit une autre gorgée de son thé pomme cannelle en observant le paysage d'un blanc aveuglant s'étendre par la fenêtre. Devait-elle l'appeler pour lui dire que leur « séance » était ajournée ? Jane se maudit d'être aussi impuissante dans cette « relation » qu'elle entretenait avec lui. Le fameux « lui » était en fait un de ces étudiants. Grand, blond, musclé, Australien venu découvrir et s'instruire à la Big Apple. Lorsque Jane avait croisé son regard pour la première fois, elle avait perçu quelque chose d'inconnu chez elle. Un grain de folie et de danger. La ligne à franchir, le pas de trop, si vous préférez. Et elle l'avait franchie, la ligne. Sauf qu'elle ne regrettait pas, et voilà déjà trois ans qu'ils se fréquentent. Cela la motivait d'autant plus à se rendre à ses cours, sauf que l'hiver de cette année semble plus ravageur que les précédents. 

Alors Jane fixe la neige, les bois alentours, sa vie, et se dit que, peut être, ce n'est qu'un avertissement pour des choses bien plus graves à venir. 

…

Tony sursauta et renversa le cendrier posé sur ses genoux. Il s'était assoupi sur le canapé et il était un peu plus de neuf heures du matin. ET. MERDE. Il devait rendre son bouquin à dix heures et il n'avait pas encore terminé, et puis il devait aussi aller à l'agence et...

Un regard à la fenêtre du salon lui permit de se rendre compte que la neige tombait à vive allure. New York était belle, ainsi parée de blanc, mais que cela la rendait impraticable. Tony jura, maudit on-ne-sait-qui et se demanda pourquoi les rues étaient vides et pourquoi on ne les avait pas encore déneigées, ces maudites rues. Tant pis, il enfilerait son manteau le plus chaud, ses gants, son bonnet et partirait braver le froid.

Sauf qu'une fois sur le trottoir, Tony claqua des dents, s'emmitoufla plus profondément dans son écharpe en laine et s'accrocha à la devanture encore fermée, mais elle aussi glissante, d'un magasin. Bordel de merde. C'était quoi ce bordel ? 

Tony s'arrêta un instant et remarqua le calme paisible, presque de cathédrale, qui habitait les rues new yorkaises. Où étaient les gens ? Chez eux. Mais, mais. Il ne s'agissait que du froid, la vie ne s'arrêtait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tony se sentit davantage grelotter lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant. Nom de dieu, il était trempé par les flocons de neige si gros et si puissants, et le vent n'ajoutait rien de bon à tout ceci. Il sentit le bout de son nez chauffer violemment et même son visage lui brûler. Oh et puis merde. Merde à son bouquin, merde à tout. Autant rentrer. Sauf qu'en effectuant un pas afin de se retourner, il s'étala de tout son long sur le trottoir. 

Pendant de longues minutes, il resta inerte sur le trottoir, à quelques centimètres de chez lui, son corps déjà bien recouvert de neige. Il avait froid. Il avait mal. Il était seul. Ca faisait définitivement de bonnes raisons de rentrer chez lui. 

…

Stephen et Peter observaient l'homme aux cheveux corbeau se réveiller doucement, émerger du malaise dans lequel il était plongé. Ses yeux restèrent plissés pendant un instant, s’accommodant à la lumière toujours trop vive des hôpitaux. Puis les deux globes émeraudes bougèrent, s'activèrent, comprirent où ils étaient, se souvinrent de ce qui était arrivé. L'homme grogna. 

« Bon retour parmi nous, » le salua gentillement Peter. 

Le Docteur Strange lui jeta un coup d’œil et demanda au patient de répondre à ses questions. 

« Quel est votre nom ? »

« Loki. Loki Laufeyson. »

Stephen nota quelque chose sur son carnet et poursuivit :

« Savez vous ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Loki évoqua sa glissade sur le trottoir, et sa tête heurtant violemment le bitume. Le docteur lui sourit et le rassura. Apparemment, juste un choc mais rien de trop grave. Il devrait rester en observation un jour ou deux, et il pourrait repartir. Mais Loki n'était pas du même avis. 

« Parker, occupez vous de lui, j'ai d'autres patients. »

Loki leva le majeur dans le dos du docteur et Peter gloussa. 

« Allons. Il n'est pas si méchant. Vous souhaitez que j'appelle quelqu'un ? »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. « Ecoutez, Docteur Parker, je suis étudiant, j'ai des cours et- »

« Je ne suis qu'un interne, ça me fait bizarre qu'on m'appelle Docteur. » le coupa-t-il. 

Loki le fixa. Peter, quant à lui, était content d'avoir réussi à changer les idées de son patient. Il ferma la porte pour avoir un peu de calme et s'assit près de Loki. 

« Ecoutez. On est débordés, ici, mais si vous voulez parler, ou si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous me sonnez, d'accord ? »

Loki sourit et s'enfonça dans le lit peu confortable de l'hosto. Quoique, il était déjà plus confortable que le sien. Alors, pour une fois, Loki lâcha prise et décida de rester là, allongé, à ne rien faire. Et puis, en regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il constate que la ville semblait emprisonnée par le froid. Les buildings étaient glacés, blancs de neige, les trottoirs et même l'eau étaient blanchis. 

Peut être qu'eux aussi, même s'ils n'étaient pas humains, avaient lâché prise. 

…

Darcy accepta la tasse de café brûlante gentillement servie par la policière Maria Hill. Elles se trouvaient dans le bureau de cette dernière, celle ci même qu'il l'avait trouvée alors que deux connards l'avaient agressée. Ici, même un commissariat de police, c'était plus agréable que les rues gelées et frigorifiées. 

« Bon. Reprenons. Je suis désolée d'avoir eu à m'absenter. Comment vous sentez vous ? »

Darcy fit la grimace. Le café était définitivement trop chaud, elle qui avait l'habitude à boire de la merde toute froide, trop froide. Ca changeait définitivement. 

« Il faisait noir, alors je suppose que vous n'avez pas pu reconnaître ou même apercevoir les visages de vos agresseurs ? »

Darcy pouffa tout en réajustant son bonnet troué. 

« Si, si. C'est Wanda et Pietro. Les jumeaux Maximoff. Des véritables enflures. Ils attaquent souvent les SDF. Ils m'ont déjà volé ma bouffe il y a trois semaines, ah, et ma couverture. Imaginez, je l'avais trouvée dans une benne toute chaude et, pour une fois, elle avait pas de trou, tiens. Tant pis. »

Maria fronça les sourcils. 

« Vous...vous avez déjà été attaquée ? »

Darcy sourit. Ses dents étaient en mauvais état. 

« Oui. C'est la routine pour nous. »

Maria avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et observait, choquée, la jeune SDF assise devant elle qui buvait à petites gorgées le café brûlant proposé un peu plus tôt. 

« Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas- »

« Venu vous voir ? Ha ha. La bonne blague. »

Darcy termina son café et se releva. Au moins, elle avait passé la nuit au chaud. 

« Ecoutez. Je dois trouver de quoi manger pour ce soir, et un endroit pour dormir donc, si vous permettez. Merci pour tout, au moins je serai pas attaquée le mois prochain, vu qu'une flic m'a défendue. »

Puis la jeune fille quitta le bureau. Maria resta ainsi plusieurs secondes. Fixer la fenêtre, la porte, la tasse de café, la couverture sur le fauteuil où elle avait dormi et puis, vous savez, elle se leva brutalement pour la rattraper. Essayer de la rattraper. 

…

Pepper regagna son 4x4, sa respiration s'estompant dans l'air à chaque bouffée avec le froid. Et qu'il faisait froid ! Ce n'était pas sans but qu'elle se trouvait ici. En fait, elle vivait en ville mais s'occuper des bois et de sa préservation, surtout à côté d'une telle ville comme New York, c'était son dada. Mais avec le froid, le passe temps devint une tâche. Pepper s'appareillait toujours chaudement, accumulant les couches de vêtements afin de ne laisser aucun moyen au froid. Cependant, l'air s'engouffrait sous ses vêtements et la glaçait. 

Elle se réfugia à l'intérieur du véhicule équipé et tourna la clé dans le contact. 

Ha ha. Non. Non pas ça. 

Le 4x4 brouta avant de vomir une fumée noire et d'émettre un son comme d'agonie. Pepper retenta sa chance, mais rien. Toujours rien. Elle n'allait pas rester bloquée ici, non ? 

« Putain » jura t-elle. 

Quelle idée elle avait eu de se lever très tôt, abandonnant Happy dans le lit conjugal en train de ronfler comme un ours. Elle saisit son smartphone et tenta de le déverrouiller, mais l'appareil était gelé. Oui. Ge-lé. Elle resta complètement sonné de voir que la seule chose qui la reliait avec les autres était bloqué par le froid. Elle tenta plusieurs fois de le rallumer, d'appeler, rien du tout. 

Abandonnant la technologie par un « je savais qu'on pouvait pas faire confiance à ces trucs » elle décida de sortir du véhicule, mais, alors qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir la portière, elle se rendit compte au bout de plusieurs minutes que l'opération était vaine. 

Impossible d'appeler. Impossible d'ouvrir la portière. Briser le carreau glacé, froid, blanc était également impossible. La voiture s'était, par la même occasion, laissé recouvrir de plusieurs centimètres de neige et, bientôt, elle disparaîtrait sous ce manteau neigeux. Pepper commença à paniquer. 

Elle avait froid. Sa mâchoire claquait violemment, devenant même douloureuse au fur et à mesure et puis, elle ne sentait plus ses pieds, ni ses mains. Elle tenta de se réchauffer, mais en vain.

Bientôt, sa voiture disparut sous la neige et Pepper s'endormit pétrifiée par le froid. 

La température était de -26 degrés. 

Le grand froid ne faisait que commencer. 

…

Natasha mâchait son chewing-gum tout en nettoyant une tasse derrière le comptoir. Le café était trop tranquille, et Janet se plaignait de ce froid. En plus, avec la tenue réglementaire de travail qu'elles devaient porter -qui se constituait notamment d'un tablier tunique rose- elles avaient froid. Voir même:très froid. 

« J'ai du dormir ici cette nuit. Pas moyen de faire démarrer la voiture. »

Natasha haussa un sourcil. Elle, elle habitait à deux minutes -en face, en fait- du café, donc ça allait, mais elle avait tout de même failli se vautrer trois à quatre fois. 

« Tu aurais dû sonner chez moi... » commença Natasha, avant de se souvenir que Clint avait été « présent » hier soir. 

Janet remarqua son amie qui rougissait et lui dit « t'inquiète » avant de fixer la rue derrière la vitre. La neige était haute, épaisse et fraîche comme jamais. Et les températures qui continuaient de chuter. 

« On meurt de froid ici. »

Janet donna un coup de pied au radiateur qui venait de rendre l'âme. 

Et puis, comme ci les choses n'étaient pas déjà assez merdiques, une vitre de la devanture du café explosa. Cette même vitre qui, un peu plus tôt, grinçait et se fissurait de toute part à cause du froid. Une énorme bourrasque de vent pénétra dans le café, amenant avec elle la neige, plus furieuse et sauvage que jamais. Natasha eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux que, déjà, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent piégées dans le café, complètement frigorifiées. 

…

Tony ignorait comment il avait fait pour se retrouver à l'hôpital. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était de s'être retourné sur le trottoir et que son corps, inerte, avait été recouvert par la neige. Bon, après analyse rapide, il commença à paniquer. Pourquoi ne sentait-il plus ses bras, ou alors lourdement, et ses jambes ? 

Merde, quel temps pourri ! Cela tournait vraiment en tempête, maintenant. 

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et aperçut un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, visage plutôt pâle, allongé dans son lit, mais qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise. 

« Loki, » se présenta t-il. 

Tony voulut lui répondre mais ses muscles, même ceux de son visage, semblaient endoloris. Il grimaça. 

« Je comprends, je comprends. Je sais qui vous êtes, de toute façon. Tony Stark. L'écrivain. J'ai lu tous vos romans. J'arrive pas à croire que je sois dans la même chambre que vous... »

Tony fronça les sourcils. 

« Vous étiez tout bleu quand vous êtes arrivé. Apparemment quelqu'un vous a marché dessus dans la rue, vous vous êtes fait ensevelir par la neige. » expliqua Loki. 

Lécrivain hocha -ou du moins, effectua un mouvement qui ressemblait à un hochement de tête- et tenta de sourire. 

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Reposez vous. Vous avez failli y passer. »

Un jeune médecin entra dans la chambre. Un certain Peter Parker. 

« Loki. Cessez de l'ennuyer. J'ai essayé de contacter l'Université mais personne ne répond. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que personne ne s'y trouve, avec cette tempête. La ville est complètement bloquée. Et on sait où tout le monde se trouve, à l'hôpital. ». L'interne gloussa sur la fin, avant de quitter la chambre. 

« Sympa le petit, » réussi à articuler Tony. 

Loki se tourna vers lui. Et sourit. 

Au moins, il faisait un peu moins froid, ici. 

…

Wade ouvrit la porte. Pietro et Wanda entrèrent en tremblant de froid. 

« Putain, à la limite ça caille moins dehors ! » s'exclama le clodo aux cheveux argent. 

Wanda alla se vautrer sur le canapé, tandis que Wade leur fila l'argent pour sa « dose ». Ils discutèrent un peu, réussirent à convaincre Wade de rester à dormir là et lui promirent de ne pas l'égorger dans son sommeil, si et seulement si il ne tentait rien en retour. 

« Je vais sûrement mourir de froid dans mon sommeil, » grommela Wade,  « donc bon, héberger deux criminels ça peu pas être pire. »

Wanda haussa un sourcil. 

« Si c'est une façon bien particulière que t'as pour essayer de me convaincre de baiser avec toi, tu peux aller te faire foutre. »

« Dans ce cas, Pietro serait sûrement ravi de- »

« Putain ferme ta gueule ! » s'exclama l'interpellé en grimaçant. 

La vie dans la rue et la vie dans un appart ne changeait pas trop, en fait. Wade était aussi fauché et aussi paumé qu'eux. Il n'avait rien dans son frigo. Possédait à peine de la thune. Et était aussi détraqué qu'eux. 

« Cette fille qu'on a attaqué, » commença Wanda à l'intention de Pietro, alors que Wade vint se vautrer à ses côtés.

« Ouais ? »

« Elle me dit quelque chose. »

« Sûrement qu'on l'a déjà attaquée, va. »

« Non. Je crois que j'étais au lycée avec elle, ou un truc du style. »

« Le lycée pour les SDF ? » gloussa Wade. 

« Tu en seras un, un jour, alors te marre pas connard. »

Cela boucla royalement le bec de Wade. 

Ouais, mais, en attendant, il appréciait d'être ici et d'avoir un chez soi. Loin du feu et des carcasses de voitures qui l'avaient défigurées. Ici, près du froid et loin des autres. Son quelque part à lui. 

…

Thor n'avait aucune nouvelle de Jane. Et ça l'inquiétait. Ca l'inquiétait énormément, à cause du froid, des routes glissantes et enneigées. Et des températures extrêmes. 

Il tenta de lui passer un appel, mais personne ne répondit. Merde, que se passait-il ? 

Et puis, soudain, alors que Monsieur Phil Coulson, leur professeur, essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais n'y parvint pas. Il se tourna vers ses étudiants et déclara : 

« Je crois que nous sommes bloqués ici. »

Au même moment, Thor remarqua la neige qui s'élevait à hauteur des fenêtres de la salle. 

Et. Merde. 

…

A suivre. 

…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:Serrez vous les coudes, qu'ils disent. 

...

Deux semaines, peut être trois, passèrent. New York restait toujours de glace, ses habitants emprisonnés en son sein répartis dans différents endroits de la ville -bien que beaucoup avaient déjà succombé au froid, et aux températures extrêmes, ce qui préoccupait lourdement le reste du monde, tant New York était impénétrable, impraticable et restait coupée du reste du monde, comme installée dans une autre dimension. 

Le population frigorifiée et qui vivait -survivait- au froid comme elle le pouvait, entendit un jour un signal. Un signal radio. Ce dernier était un don pour les survivants, un miracle dans cette ville, cette glacière où les hôpitaux n'étaient plu dans l'état d'assurer les soins, et les pénuries, elles, étaient tout de même cruelles. 

Et donc, un jour, une voix fit crépiter les radios de secours qui, fort heureusement, fonctionnaient encore un peu :

« Habitants de New York, chers amis, survivants, je suis Jarvis. Je vous invite, vous recommande fortement, de me rejoindre à l'hôtel de ville abandonné où nous, les survivants, avons établis un camp. Vous y trouverez des vêtements « chauds » si j'ose dire, de la nourriture, des soins et surtout, de l'espoir. Nous devons nous serrer les coudes, survivants ! Nous sommes une trentaine, déjà, et nous vous attendons ! »

Et depuis ce moment, la seule chose qui animait les corps tout tremblant de froid, c'était l'espoir. 

…

Peter fronça les sourcils devant les deux hommes, ses deux anciens patients, en fait. Le célèbre romancier Tony Stark, et l'étudiant avec qui il était maintenant ami. 

« Vous voulez rejoindre ce Jarvis ? » répéta Peter aux deux hommes, plus pour être sûr qu'autre chose. 

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de Tony. 

« Ouvre les yeux. On va mourir si on reste ici. Et on est à dix minutes à peine en empruntant la grande rue. »

Tony grimaça, les souvenirs de sa dernière escapade en ville lui revenant à l'esprit. Il avait été enseveli en à peine quelques minutes. « Dix minutes suffiront, Loki. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as changé d'avis ? »

« Pas du tout, » soupira Tony, « mais il va falloir... »

Stephen entra à ce moment là. L'hôpital ressemblait assez à un frigo géant, ou à une morgue, au choix, comme si, en fait, il l'avait, le choix. 

« Il a raison. » fit le médecin amaigrit et fatigué, ses lèvres gercées tressaillaient. Stephen désigna l'étudiant qui, lui, regardait d'un air triste par la fenêtre. On ne voyait plus grand chose à cause de la brume blanc maculé tel un nuage stagnant sur l'environnement, emprisonné et piégé entre les buildings. 

Peter hocha la tête. « Bien. Rassemblons quelques affaires ainsi que des provisions et mettons nous en route. Cet endroit me donne le cafard. »

…

Je vais mourir de froid. 

Je-vais-mourir-de-froid. 

Et je ne sens plus mes orteils, nom de dieu, pensa la policière alors qu'elle avançait, le dos courbé, dans la rue. 

Le vent était violent et les températures, polaires. Maria portait plusieurs pulls ainsi que plusieurs manteaux en plus de son costume de service. Cela ne rendait pas la marche aisée, mais tant pis. Ses grosses bottes de sécurité étaient inondées d'eau. 

Soudain, dans le blanc d'un paysage aveuglant, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un homme entouré de deux autres gars. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, la surprise de voir une femme seule et vivante au milieu de cette tempête se lisait sur leurs visages. 

« Madame ! » s'écria le premier alors que Maria s'écroulait devant eux, le visage littéralement brûlé par le froid. 

Jarvis l'attrapa avec l'aide de Viktor et Norman. « On rentre. » ordonna-t-il en soulevant le corps tremblant comme une feuille. 

…

Jane était bloquée, ou plutôt, la neige l'avait emmurée dans sa propre maison. Elle vivait dans sa cave avec des réserves et ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était ici. Son sommeil était toujours très court, à cause de la température qui semblait, au fur et à mesure du temps, chuter de plus en plus. Oh, allez, un petit degré ou deux, c'est quoi après tout. 

Sur sa radio de secours, elle avait entendu un signal provenant de l'hôtel de ville. Un certain Jarvis les invitait, les survivants, à venir se rejoindre et se serrer les coudes. Jane pensait à Thor. Elle se disait que, peut être, il était en chemin pour venir la sauver et qu'ils iraient ensuite rejoindre ce camp. Mais Thor était peut être mort, qui sait ?

Jane se blottit sous une montagne de couvertures et grelotta doucement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, ni qu'elle perde espoir. Thor viendrait, elle le savait, il était toujours vivant et la cherchait. Même si sa maison était ensevelie sous la neige, Thor connaissait bien l'endroit et il la retrouverait. Jane n'avait donc qu'à attendre, à résister. 

Ses paupières se fermèrent par automatisme, et, de fatigue. 

Elle rouvrit subitement les yeux dans la nuit. Sa respiration devenait compliquée et elle remarqua autour d'elle que les murs étaient gelés. La maison allait sûrement s'effondrer, si ça continuait. Et encore, comment avait-elle fait pour tenir jusque là ? 

Lorsqu'elle voulut se lever pour aller rechercher une couverture, la panique l'envahit. Ses...ses jambes... ?! Elles ne bougeaient plus. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'elle se débattait contre elle même dans ce petit lit fait au sol avec une montagne de couverture. Jane hurla, cria tant la peur l'assiégeait mais tout ce que cela produisit fut une charge de fatigue supplémentaire. Elle retomba sur elle même, dans l'urine lâchée malgré elle pendant ces minutes épuisantes à se débattre et succomba à l'appel du sommeil. 

Le lendemain, elle ne se réveilla pas, et son corps, blanc bleuté, semblait si paisible. 

…

Darcy observait les petits jouer avec des voitures miniatures près du feu. Plusieurs feux réchauffaient la grande pièce où, avant cette tempête, de nombreuses personnes traitaient les demandes des new yorkais. 

Ses mains étaient chaudes, touchaient presque les flammes et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ceux qui mouraient dehors, bravaient le froid en essayant de trouver l'hôtel de ville. Elle n'avait pas eu à chercher bien longtemps. Elle squattait une cave au sous sol lorsque Jarvis et ses amis étaient venus s'installer. 

Pour une fois, elle ne manquait de rien. 

Un grand fracas émanant de la porte principale et du hall la fit sursauter et la tira de ses pensées. Jarvis, Norman et Viktor ramenaient encore quelqu'un. Cette fois ci, elle espérait que cette personne pourrait être sauvée. Elle se mit à courir vers eux, attrapa au passage deux couvertures en faisant attention de ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans et les rejoignit. 

Jarvis saignait des lèvres et du nez, mais il était habitué. Ils se penchèrent au dessus de corps très enveloppé d'une jeune femme tremblotante. Darcy écarquilla les yeux. Elle la connaissait. Il s'agissait de cette femme flic, là, qui l'avait aidée quelques semaines auparavant. 

« Je la connais, » lâcha la sdf en déposant doucement la couverture sur le corps de la jeune femme. 

Jarvis lui sourit et lui demanda de s'en occuper pendant qu'il allait de nouveau protéger la porte. Il fallait en effet bien l'isoler mais aussi la bloquer avec de nombreux objets de poids pour empêcher le vent, féroce, de la défoncer et de venir les perturber dans leur camp de survie. 

« A mon tour de m'occuper de toi, » fit Darcy tout doucement, alors que Maria rouvrait un peu les yeux. Elle la traîna jusqu'au feu le plus proche et l'enveloppa dans davantage de couvertures chauffées et préparées à cet effet. 

…

Clint aidait Laura et Richard avec la préparation du repas des survivants du camp. Au menu, soupe bien chaude avec légumes et morceaux de viande cuits. Encore. Bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre mais il devenait de plus en plus compliqué de se rationner. D'autant plus que Jarvis et ses gars faisaient leur maximum pour ramener à manger, soulevaient même des montagnes tant la tâche et la question nourriture était ardue. 

Darcy s'approcha. « Ils viennent d'en retrouver une autre. »

A chaque fois, Clint espérait qu'il s'agisse de Natasha, mais non, non et toujours non. Une flic cette fois ci. 

Darcy repartit avec un grand bol de soupe et Clint l'observait. Il regrettait. Toutes les choses qu'il aurait aimées dire à Natasha. Qu'il l'aime, qu'il la veut pour toujours...Mais non. Toujours le même point, au final. 

Pendant ce temps là, Darcy s'installait près du feu aux côtés d'une femme allongée. 

…

Natasha retrouva Janet dans la cuisine du restaurant. Son amie mourait à petit feu, touchée par un méchant coup de froid qui s'insinuait partout en elle. Tous les jours, Natasha dégageait avec les moyens du bord un peu de neige qui encombrait l'entrée, ou plutôt la sortie, pour qu'elles puissent sortir dehors et rejoindre Jarvis. En plus, l'espoir la guidait car l'hôtel de ville se trouvait au bout de la rue. 

« Nat, » commença doucement Janet, en voyant son amie et collègue lui céder ses couvertures et sa portion de nourriture. 

« Non. Ne dis rien. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire. »

Janet s'étrangla dans une quinte de toux. « Je vais bientôt avoir dégagé la sortie. » chuchota Natasha qui prenait soin de nettoyer ses doigts plein de sang suite à l'effort. 

Janet lui attrapa les mains. Bon sang ce qu'elles étaient gelées ! 

« Ca ne sert à rien. Je ne peux plus bouger. Sauve toi et retrouve Jarvis. Si je viens, nous mourons toutes les deux, alors que toi, seule, tu as une chance d'y arriver. »

Natasha ne prit même pas la peine de cacher, ni de sécher, ses larmes. 

« Je ne peux- »

« Si. Si Nat tu le peux. Clint doit sûrement t'attendre là-bas. »

Natasha sentit son cœur battre. Il faisait déjà un peu plus chaud. 

…

Thor ne pouvait plus rester là à regarder ses camarades ne plus se réveiller de leurs sommeils, où attendre sagement la mort. Il fallait qu'il bouge. En fait, il aurait du le faire plus tôt mais la peur l'avait empêchée de bouger. 

Lorsque le signal radio avait retenti, un groupe s'était formé à la conquête du froid dans l'esprit de trouver ce fameux Jarvis et son camp de survie, le dernier espoir. Thor aurait du partir avec eux. Mais son cœur lui disait autre chose:Trouver un moyen de rejoindre Jane. 

Soit elle aussi avait rejoint Jarvis. 

Soit...

Non. Il ne fallait même pas y songer. 

Thor se releva et emporta le nécessaire. 

Il était temps.

…

Le laboratoire scientifique avait pour propriété, caractéristique, d'être un endroit où le calme régnait assez facilement, mais, ici la cause de ce calme de cathédrale n'était pas conséquence immédiate d'une concentration assidue de ses occupants, mais plutôt de la fin de toutes activités suite à une échéance naturelle, la mort -certes bousculée et précipitée par les conditions météorologiques. Aucun des scientifiques n'avait survécu. Tous avaient succombé. 

Le corps de Bruce gisait au sol, blanc et pétrifié, bouche ouverte largement, enroulé dans une lourde combinaison grise aluminium qu'il aurait souhaité plus chaude. Malgré tout, le froid aura réussi à pénétrer cet endroit dans lequel Bruce pensait ne jamais être blessé. 

…

Loki grelottait dans un coin. La marche, qui aurait du être rapide, s'avérait plus compliquée que prévu. La rue principale était impraticable à moins d'être suréquipé. La neige leur arrivait presque à la taille et le gel les empêchait de ne pas tomber. Ils avaient du emprunter un autre chemin, des petites ruelles moins atteintes, mais, là aussi, tout était compliqué. 

Stephen avait conseillé de s'arrêter à moins de mourir d'épuisement. Ils avaient trouvé une épicerie à l'abandon. Peter était tombé de sommeil à peine arrivé, si bien que, pendant un instant, ils avaient craint pour lui. Mais la poitrine du jeune homme se soulevait régulièrement à mesure des inspirations/expirations. Stephen avait lui aussi décidé de se reposer après avoir cherché en vain un quelconque signal radio. 

Loki grelottait donc dans son coin. Tony s'approcha et lui céda une couverture avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, leurs épaules l'une contre l'autre. 

Loki posa sa tête sur cette dernière et gémit de satisfaction. 

« Y a pas à dire, la chaleur humaine c'est le pied. »

Tony gloussa, le sourcil haussé. « Sont-ce des avances ? »

Loki le pinça. « Tais toi et réchauffe moi. »

L'écrivain sourit et l'amena contre lui. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, l'ambiance était au flirt, surtout que Loki était joueur et admiratif. Et puis, c'était le seul moyen de s'éloigner un peu des événements chaotiques. Tony sentit Loki se détendre contre lui. 

« Tu penses qu'on va mourir ? » demanda soudainement l'étudiant, alors Tony le pensait endormi. 

« On meurt tous un jour. »

Loki se redressa et le fixa, ce qui était censé lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas. 

« Ecoute, c'est possible. Probable même. Mais... » Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Et lorsqu'on aura rejoint ce Jarvis, tu penses qu'on va survivre ? »

Cette fois ci, ce fut Tony qui se redressa. « Tu ne veux plus y aller ? »

Loki sourit et lui caressa la joue, pas le moins embarrassé du monde par leur proximité. « Non. Non. Je suis juste fatigué. Et j'ai froid. »

Les lèvres sur les siennes furent presque un automatisme. Loki sourit sur la bouche de Tony. « C'est déjà mieux. »

Tony le serra contre lui. « Ca va aller. »

…

Quelques jours avaient passé. Jarvis accueillit une autre dizaine de personnes Natasha, Steve, Loki, Tony, Stephen et Peter. 

Chacun était encouragé à aider les plus faibles, et ceux qui le pouvaient se devaient de partir en rationnement avec Jarvis. Un camp qui grandissait et une routine s'installa...

Mais, même si la tempête suivant le calme était passée, on dit qu'un train peut en cacher un autre...

Alors pourquoi « une tempête » n'en cacherait-elle pas une autre ? 

La dernière. 

La toute dernière. 

…

Paradoxe. Désirer le feu plus que tout. 

Paradoxe, donc. 

Wade sait que s'il s'endort, ce sera la fin. Wanda et Pietro sont déjà morts de froid dans ce putain de sommeil. 

Alors, paradoxe. Wade met le feu à son appartement, le feu à tout, à sa vie. 

Paradoxe, c'est peut être cela, en fait, qui sait, qui le sauve d'une fin plus dramatique encore que cette suite d'épisodes désastreux dont sa vie est le parfait exemple. 

Paradoxe, donc. Mais c'est comme ça. 

…

A suivre.  
(Pour le dernier chapitre).

…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Et puis, quoi ?

 

...

On vous dit : Reste calme. On vous hurle : Reste avec moi. On vous supplie : garde les yeux ouverts. On répète : Tes yeux. Ouverts ! 

Mais tout ça c'est des conneries parce que vous êtes prêt. Prêt à mourir. Et, au final, c'est Jarvis qui serre les dents. 

« On va le perdre. »

Thor essaie, malgré tout. Essaie. Échoue.

…

Loki trouve que la journée commence bien. Bon, en réalité, c'est parce qu'il est à « l'abri », au chaud, avec nourriture et sociabilité. Et Tony, aussi. 

« Salut, » fait ce dernier. 

C'est un murmure à son oreille et des bras qui l'entourent. 

« Bien dormi ? »

Loki grimace. Le calme l'avait autant pétrifié que le froid. On aurait dit un cimetière. Stephen dort encore. Il a bossé toute la nuit. Jarvis a à nouveau ramené quelqu'un mais...

« Une douche, ça te dit ? » propose Tony pour calmer la tempête de ses pensées. 

Loki sourit à la perspective d'une douche bien chaude -bien qu'il s'agisse plus d'un seau d'eau chaude, en réalité. Mais, au final, la journée démarre en fiasco lorsqu'une vieille dame est retrouvée morte, la bouche ouverte, pétrifiée, allongé sur le sol des douches. 

La détente ne semble plus être d'actualité, donc. 

…

Natasha se mord les lèvres à sang. 

Clint joue au bon samaritain en cuisines et sourit comme s'il ne sentait pas les yeux de la rousse, revolver, sur lui. Elle a envie de vomir, croit même à la blague, c'est pour dire. Le brun remarque du coin de l’œil son irritation lorsqu'elle se lève et s'éloigne bien trop rapidement à son goût. 

Toi qui voulais lui parler...Tu peux y aller maintenant que vous êtes coincés ici ensemble. 

Clint s'occupe des dernières personnes puis demande à Peter de le remplacer. Il sait qu'elle sait qu'il s'approche. Il hésite, secoue la tête et :

« Je suis tellement- »

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre Clint ! » crache-t-elle brusquement. 

L'interpellé soupire et s'installe sur le lit, en face d'elle.

« On ne va pas pouvoir s'ignorer, tu sais. Et je n'en ai pas envie, de toute façon. Je sais que j'ai agi comme un véritable connard et je voulais que tu saches que je t'ai- »

« NON ! Non Clint ! Pas maintenant, tu n'as pas le droit, pas après tout ce temps. Je veux. Je veux mourir en paix, et je ne veux pas de toi et ton venin pour empoisonner mes derniers jours. »

Cette fois ci, il ne la suivra pas...

…

Darcy voit les jours passer et le nombre de survivants s'appauvrir. Maria ne pourra sans aucun doute plus jamais marcher, et une autre nuit lui sera sans aucun doute mortelle. Un climat de paranoïa qui frise la folie s'est installé. On ne peut plus s'endormir par peur de ne plus se réveiller, justement. Alors on se rassemble autour d'un feu et on parle toute la nuit. 

Des histoires racontées et des blagues glissées pour faire sourire, mais les yeux sont lourds et se ferment, malgré tout, par automatisme. 

« L'était d'urgence » est déclaré lorsque neuf personnes sont retrouvées mortes dans leur sommeil, le même jour. Jarvis a subi tellement de perte que l'habitude prend le dessus. La surprise d'avoir survécu laisse place à une autre : découvrir le nombre de mort. 

Et puis, quoi ? Vous avez dit miracle ? 

Un jour, la radio d'urgence se met à crépiter sur la ceinture de Jarvis. 

« Habitants de New York, » fait une voix hachée par la mauvaise fréquence, « survivants, si vous m'entendez, répondez. »

Tout le monde observe Jarvis qui, yeux écarquillés par la surprise et le manque de sommeil, s'empresse de répondre : 

« Nous, nous sommes, bon dieu, à l'hôtel de ville. Venez nous chercher. Vite ! »

Des informations elles aussi hachées parviennent à leurs oreilles. Une unité spéciale, d'élite qu'ils disent, avait réussie à pénétrer dans New York après des semaines et de multiples tentatives. 

« Nous serons à vous dans une semaine, peut être deux... »

Les regards épuisés et « déçus » des survivants, ainsi que celui de Jarvis, étaient désemparés. Une semaine, peut être deux. Ils ne tiendraient pas d'ici là. Le froid, la fatigue et le manque de nourriture faisaient que. 

« Je ne pourrais pas tenir... » souffle Loki qui semble dormir debout. Tony lui lance un regard compréhensif. Il saisit ses doigts gelés. Il y a trois jours, Peter ne s'était pas réveillé. 

« On va y arriver, ensemble. » le rassure Tony. 

Loki semble déséché et vide de l'intérieur. « Non. Je n'ai plus la force. Nous n'avons plus d'eau, je suis complètement mort de fatigue et la peur me fait trembler davantage, ce qui m'épuise deux fois plus. »

Clint le foudroie du regard. 

« C'est pas avec des discours comme celui ci qu'on va survivre ! »

Tony le fusille sur place. « Mêle toi de tes affaires, du con. »

Avant que les esprits ne s'échauffent davantage, Darcy s'interpose. 

« Vous croyez pas qu'on a assez de problèmes, sérieusement ? »

Au moins, la paix règne de nouveau avant un nouveau drame. 

…

Natasha sent des bras l'enlacer dans son « sommeil ». Clint. Elle le reconnaîtrait parmi mille. 

« J'ai peur, » chuchote-t-elle, complètement épuisée et effrayée. 

Elle se retourne pour lui faire face. Clint a les yeux clos. « Je t'aime, » dit-elle. 

Elle a l'impression de revivre ces nuits, avant cette catastrophe, car Clint ne lui répond pas. Il ne réagit pas non plus. 

« Clint ? » demande-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils. 

Une main touche la poitrine immobile, qui ne se soulève plus. Des larmes roulent silencieusement sur ses joues. 

C'est terminé. 

…

Au fur et à mesure des jours, le groupe diminue de plus en plus. Darcy soutient moralement Natasha qui semble avoir quitté ce monde, un véritable légume. Les expéditions de Jarvis se font de plus en plus rares. Manque de personnels, et, hé bien, d'énergie. 

« Loki ? » le réveille-t-on un jour, alors qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait sombré dans le sommeil. Ses paupières protestent mais finissent par s'ouvrir. 

Tony, le visage creusé, est penché au dessus de lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Loki se redresse difficilement, regarde autour de lui. Les portes de l'hôtel de villes sont ouvertes. Dehors, un magnifique ciel bleu. L'odeur du cadavre n'a jamais été aussi présente. 

« Ils sont là, on a réussi. Il y a des hélicoptères et à manger. On va nous emmener, Loki. Lève toi, c'est terminé. »

Loki pleure sans s'en rendre compte mais...mais...

« Tony. Mes. Je. Mes jambes. Mes jambes ! »

Le visage de l'interpellé, déjà bien livide, se vide de toute forme de vie. Rapidement, il s'accroupit à côté de lui. « Ok. Ok. Ne panique pas. Je vais te porter. »

Mais à l'instant où Tony tente de le soulever du sol, Loki émet un hurlement de douleur qui résonne dans tout l'habitacle. La douleur est si forte que son corps en est cloué au sol et qu'il se tord de douleur, en hurlant. Tony appelle à l'aide par dessus les cris, mais il est là, impuissant. Le temps que tous ne l'entendent, il est trop tard. 

Loki meurt dans un dernier hurlement et une dernière grimace. 

…

Un jour, leur monde avait été bouleversé. 

Un jour Tony avait aimé et son nouveau roman, Le Cercueil de glace fut un véritable succès. 

Darcy s'engagea dans la police et pensait à elle tous les jours. 

Natasha fut internée de son plein gré à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. 

Jarvis quitta le pays. On entendit plus jamais parler de lui. 

Stephen, qui avait perdu l'usage de ses mains, enseigna la médecine à des étudiants. Il ne serait plus jamais le même. 

Un jour, votre vie change et vous changez avec elle. Un jour, le monde avait décidé de faire payer aux hommes leurs erreurs pour les rendre plus fort. Un jour, cela nous arrivera. Ce n'est qu'une grotesque fiction et pourtant, à répéter nos erreurs, un jour nos vies seront bousculées par le monde. 

…

The end.   
Quelque part, by xNJx

…


End file.
